


История одного облома

by JellaMontel



Series: Кип Даррон [1]
Category: Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-19
Updated: 2004-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18 лет, бездна Силы, вместо биографии - 10 лет в рудниках... Жизни не видел ни хрена, а уже влюблен, как последний идиот.<br/>Просто маленький эпизод из жизни Кипа Даррона, одного из учеников-Джедаев Люка Скайуокера (первый выпуск Академии). "Потерянная сцена" на тему любовной невезучести, из которой впоследствии вырос полноценный миди + закадровый многолетний пайринг Люка с Кипом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История одного облома

\- Возвращайся и будь с нами, Кип!  
Будь с _нами_. Эти слова подействовали на меня, как холодный душ. Я вышел из храма Экзара Кана с надеждой на новую жизнь и сразу же почувствовал радость, с которой ожидал меня учитель. Я пролетел по тропке камней в озере, как на крыльях. Я хотел обнять Люка, сказать, что теперь свободен от Тьмы, что никогда больше не собьюсь с пути истинного. Одна приветственная фраза заставила меня остановиться, словно я врезался в стену.  
С нами. Но я хотел быть _только с ним_ , я отказывался от Тьмы ради Люка, и никого больше. Что мне до всех остальных учеников? Они становились Джедаями. Я пытался завоевать сердце Скайуокера.  
\- Значит, теперь вы простите меня, Мастер?  
Вот это его удивило. А тем более он не ожидал, что я брошусь на колени и мертвой хваткой вцеплюсь в его руки.  
\- Прощу? За что, Кип?  
Он не отшатнулся, не отнял рук. А его дрогнувший голос подсказал, что учитель и не сделает ничего подобного. Окрыленный, я вскочил на ноги.  
\- За все! За то, что напал на Вас, за то, что поверил Кану. Я был идиотом. Я готов был на все, чтобы только Вы похвалили меня, чтобы Вы меня заметили. А Вы... Ты... Тебе не было дела до моих стараний, ты говорил только об учебе, о Силе, о Галактике. А я... я был в отчаянии, я потерял голову, я... Прости!!!  
Я целовал ладонь Люка, видел смятение на его лице, ощущал, как дрожит его рука.  
\- Кип..!? - голос Учителя тоже дрожал.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Мастер, - С этими словами я поцеловал его со всей страстью, на которую был только способен.  
Он впился в мои губы так неожиданно отчаянно, что я даже испугался этой голодной жадной ласки. Я обнял Люка за талию, сгорая от желания, и всем телом ощутил реакцию его тела.  
\- О, Кип... - Севшим голосом простонал он и сам засосал меня в ответном поцелуе, крепком, как вакуумный шов. Только недостаток кислорода заставил меня оторваться от его рта.  
Люк потянул меня вниз, сползая в моих объятиях и не отпуская моих плеч. Я опустил учителя на землю, наслаждаясь его тяжелым дыханием, затуманенным взглядом, видом бессильно откинутой головы и отчаянно пульсирующей жилки на его шее.  
Как же он меня хотел!  
Это было так непохоже на его обычную сдержанность, что я даже засомневался, в здравом ли Люк уме. Он и правда был пьян от страсти и едва ли осознавал, где находится. Обычное дело. Но тогда я этого не знал.  
Я вообще не знал слишком многого, и острый недостаток жизненного опыта вдруг заставил меня оробеть. Я осторожно провел рукой по его волосам, убирая со лба челку, и замер, не зная, что делать дальше.  
Учитель улыбнулся, заметив мою нерешительность, а потом его руки обвили меня за шею, ухватили за ворот плаща и нетерпеливо потянули к себе.  
\- Трахни меня, Кип. Возьми, как боевой трофей.  
\- Наконец-то! - Не знаю, сказал ли я это вслух или только сильно подумал. Но Люк, несомненно, меня услышал и негромко засмеялся.  
Я обеими руками взъерошил светлые пряди волос, поцеловал его снова и начал освобождать от всего этого джедайского обмундирования. Плащ и китель оказались в кустах через пару секунд, тяжелый пояс с лазерным мечом последовали за ними. Следующей на очереди была рубашка, и тут Люк не выдержал.  
\- Ты будешь меня ебать или нет?! - С почти истеричным воплем учитель ухватил меня за пояс и заставил буквально упасть на него.  
Наши тела соприкоснулись по всей длине, заставляя мою кровь вскипеть. Я оказался уткнут носом в изгиб шеи Люка, и упоительный запах его волос пьянил, как крепкое вино. В живот мне упирался твердый, немалых размеров кол, и я вдруг понял, что мой собственный член тоже вот-вот прорвет брюки.  
Покрывая шею и плечо Люка засосами, не в силах оторваться от его тела, я попытался вылезти из штанов.  
Пуговица послушно расстегнулась, а молнию заело.  
Я дернул ее раз, другой. Никакой реакции. Я отчетливо представил, как исполнение всех моих желаний отменяется из-за того, что я _не могу снять штаны_.  
Мой Люк, мой единственный возлюбленный, был рядом, кожей я ощущал его дыхание, его пальцы впивались в мои плечи, а сердце отчаянно колотилось в нескольких сантиметрах от моей груди... Впервые с момента нашего знакомства учитель готов был принять мою любовь, а его страсть, которую я ощущал так же отчетливо, как свою, предвещала великолепнейшую оргию. И что, все сорвется?!!  
В ярости, теряя остатки разума, я рванул застежку Силой.  
Люк вздрогнул.  
Молния расстегнулась.  
Люк с криком оттолкнул меня прочь.  
\- Кип!!! Нельзя использовать Силу в гневе!  
\- Что? - Ничего не понимая, я попытался обнять его вновь.  
Учитель отшатнулся, глядя так, словно у меня на голове вдруг выросли рога. Девять штук. Я совсем растерялся.  
\- Люк, ты чего?!  
\- Если пользоваться Силой, когда ты не спокоен, снова попадешь на Темную сторону!  
Он продолжал отодвигаться от меня, пока не уперся спиной в дерево. В глазах его плескался ужас, руки тряслись. Я сразу понял, что о сексе можно забыть надолго.  
Странно, но эта мысль меня отрезвила.  
\- Люк, что ты, я не собираюсь на Темную сторону. Это была всего лишь застежка!  
\- Ага, сначала застежка, потом еще что-нибудь, а потом опять планеты взрывать будем?  
Я дернулся, как от пощечины. Гибель Кариды навеки отпечаталась в моей памяти, и любое упоминание о ней приносило боль и чувство вины. Я хотел было ответить резкостью, но взглянул на Люка повнимательнее и осекся.  
Широко раскрытые глаза, небрежно распахнутый ворот рубашки - все в точности так же, как тогда, на крыше Великого Храма, когда я вынул из него душу. Я словно наяву увидел эту сцену и понял, что он сейчас во власти тех же воспоминаний. Только теперь Люк был без оружия, и к тому же _знал_ , что я могу с ним сделать.  
Пришлось успокаивать учителя.  
\- Не буду я ничего взрывать, ну зачем так говорить.  
Я подобрался ближе, собираясь его обнять. Люк дернул плечом, сбрасывая мою руку.  
\- Не надо.  
\- Все хорошо, Люк, я себя контролирую. Честно. - Я заглянул ему в глаза. - Вот посмотри, разве я похож на психа? Ну пожалуйста, не сердись.  
Люк судорожно вздохнул, усилием воли беря себя в руки.  
\- Я вовсе не сержусь.  
На этот раз он не стал вырываться. Я уселся рядом и осторожно привлек его к себе. Люк еще раз вздохнул и прижался ко мне крепче, но страсти в этом движении уже не было и в помине. Положив голову мне на плечо, он замер неподвижно на несколько минут. Я тихонько гладил своего Мастера по спине, боясь спугнуть и чувствуя, как понемногу спадает напряжение между нами.  
Наконец он совсем успокоился. Я осторожно следил за ним в Силе и почувствовал, когда его аура потеряла тревожную окраску. Я вздохнул спокойнее, убедившись, что Люк в порядке. А потом вздохнул уже тоскливо, потому что он поднял голову, с немного виноватой улыбкой сжал мою руку и отстранился, выпрямляясь.  
\- Прошу тебя, Кип, думай перед тем, как использовать Силу. Иначе ты можешь даже не заметить, как вновь слетишь с катушек.  
Ну, вот все и кончилось. Теперь рядом со мной снова был Джедай. Учеба продолжалась.  
\- Я думаю. Я слежу за собой, учитель, правда. - Я очень старался, но все-таки не смог спрятать обиду в своем голосе. - Мне вовсе не хочется повторения Кариды.  
\- Прости, что я сказал так, Кип. Мне вовсе не хотелось причинять тебе боль.  
\- Я ее заслужил.  
\- Ну-ну. - Люк слегка улыбнулся. - Ширинку-то застегни, заслуженный.  
Я густо покраснел, вспомнив, в каком виде сижу перед учителем. У него, правда, видок был не хуже, особенно учитывая свежие засосы на шее, но все равно я тут же торопливо попытался привести себя в порядок.  
Теперь молния отказалась застегиваться. Я подергал ее, осознавая, какое комичное зрелище представляю собой, и беспомощно признался.  
\- Сломалась...  
Учитель молча глядел на меня несколько секунд, а потом протянул руку и без труда застегнул ее. Меня это настолько изумило, что я только и смог, что пролепетать.  
\- Но она правда не работала!..  
Люк расхохотался.  
\- Вот детский сад, честное слово!  
Я хотел обидеться, но потом до меня дошло, что он имеет в виду, и я не выдержал и тоже засмеялся.  
Действительно, что еще можно сделать, если все может решить такая мелочь, как неисправная застежка?  
Только посмеяться.

 

июнь 2004 (с) Jella Montel


End file.
